


The Crimson King

by olddarkmachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, YAY FOR ONE SHOTS AND SOME FREE TIME, i had this idea while driving 11 hours all by myself lol, maybe just a one shot, phantom thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddarkmachine/pseuds/olddarkmachine
Summary: Falling in love with the detective trying to capture him had never been a part of Keith’s plan, yet as he was lost in everything the man was, he couldn’t help but think that being in his grasp wasn’t half bad.AKA the one where Keith is a phantom thief and Shiro is the head detective on his case





	The Crimson King

**Author's Note:**

> Where are all the phantom thief falling in love with the detective trying to capture him AUs that we all need and deserve huh?

Shiro sighed loudly as he tossed the case file down onto his coffee table and dragged a tired hand down his face. He had been the lead detective on this phantom thief case for a little over a year now and the thief still wasn’t in their custody. The frustration from the bureau was palpable each time the perpetrator slipped through their fingers, but after their run in that night, he could have cut the tension with a knife. They were started to get impatient with their lead, and he couldn’t exactly blame them. 

 

The thief went by the name of the Crimson King, and his victims were wealthy art buyers around the city that he had deemed “frauds against art itself.” At least, that’s what the notes he always left them said. The notes and his targets aside, that was all the case file had on the thief. After all this time, the information was so little that it could still be confined to just one folder. They didn’t even have any witnesses to the thief to try and sketch up something to give out to the general public to look for.

 

At least, as far as the rest of his team knew.

 

He swiped a careful thumb across his throbbing bottom lip, carefully pressing against the split flesh that still hadn’t entirely scabbed over yet. Courtesy of their very own Crimson King. With another huff, he let his eyes close and flopped his head back against the couch, enjoying the way the leftover wound still stung from the light pressure he’d just applied.

 

A loud creak followed by a light thud from deep in the apartment shattered the silence in the room. Quiet footsteps echoed through the hall connecting his bedroom with the living room. The quick tensing of his shoulders was the only acknowledgement he made to the sounds as he kept his eyes closed to the intruder. Two thighs straddled his waist as he felt a body sit lightly in his lap. 

 

“Hey there, Crimson King,” Shiro mumbled under his breath, still not opening his eyes as a delicate finger traced the bow of his lip. He was answered with a breathy chuckle.

 

“I’m sorry about the lip, babe.” The finger trembled slightly as it ghosted over the cut. He placed a kiss to the pad and opened his eyes. The Crimson King-- or as Shiro knew him, Keith-- was buzzing with the thrill of his latest heist. His cheeks were pink with it, and his eyes danced with an amethyst flame as he looked down at the detective. Unruly black hair curled over the top of his high collared red, leather jacket and peeking out from just underneath it was a hint of diamond from the necklace he’d stolen that night. A small, rueful smile upturned his playboy pout in the exact same manner it had when they’d first met.

 

It had only been the third heist of his, and Shiro had only been operating on a hunch, so they’d both been taken by surprise when the detective had him caught in the corner of a dark alley with an original Monet tucked under his arm and a smile befitting the devil on his lips. Keith had been shocked that the man had caught on to him so quickly, and Shiro was shocked that the Crimson King was an angel in red leather. That confrontation ended with a kiss that ended both their worlds as they knew it, leaving the former the perfect chance to escape and the latter in a stupor. 

 

“All part of the ruse, it’ll heal,” Shiro shrugged as he carded a hand through Keith’s hair, earning a low moan from him. “Wouldn’t mind if you kissed it to make it feel better though.” 

 

The purple of his eyes twinkled as he leant forward, his breath dancing with Shiro’s in the limited space between them.

 

“As you wish,” Keith whispered before pressing their lips together. The kiss started tender, just a simple grazing of skin that sent the tickling waves of electricity through their veins. As the electricity started to evolve into burning magma, he pressed further into the kiss, his red leather clad hips grinding into Shiro’s as he set both elbows on the seat back behind the detective. Keith tangled his fingers in Shiro’s hair and use the grip to pull his head further back. The motion elicited a gasp that he used to press further still and his tongue darted into the detective’s mouth and swept behind his teeth. The metallic tang of blood filled both their mouths as Shiro pushed back, sucking Keith’s bottom lip into his mouth and worrying it between his teeth. His hands fisted into the leather collar of the thief’s jacket to close whatever minute space was left between their two bodies as his hips rolled upward. 

 

Keith couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him at the sensation before he pulled away and started trailing wet kisses down Shiro’s jaw and pulse, lightly nipping and sucking at his skin the entire way. Falling in love with the detective trying to capture him had never been a part of Keith’s plan, yet as he was lost in everything the man was, he couldn’t help but think that being in his grasp wasn’t half bad. 

 

After sucking a dark purple blemish into the base his throat, he pulled away to press another chaste kiss to his lips before sitting back to look down at the man that could be his entire undoing. With his pupils blown wide with lust and his crushed berry pink lips, the thief was certain he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He dragged a finger down the pulse in Shiro’s neck and smiled at the way it jumped under his touch. 

 

Two hands-- one metal and one flesh-- reached up to caress either side of Keith’s face, pushing the hair that hung in his eyes aside as thumbs brushed over the peak of his cheekbones. He pressed into the touch as his eyes fluttered at the contact as he tried to ignore the way his own pulse ricocheted around within him. 

 

“See, all better,” Shiro said, his voice breathy. Turning his head just enough, Keith dropped a small kiss to the palm of the metallic hand. 

 

“Well if that made it better, just wait until you see what’s in store for you,” he chuckled into the metal before pushing himself off of Shiro’s lap and out of his grasp. His footsteps were light as they were quick as he made his way back towards the bedroom, throwing a taunting smile over his shoulder.

 

“Come and catch me, detective.” 

 

There was only a brief pause before he heard the small snort of laughter and footsteps that followed. He was already shrugging off his jacket, diamond necklace still sparkling against his collar bones, when Shiro entered the room. His grey eyes softened as they dragged along his body and devoured every inch of him they could see. It sent a jolt through him that had his nerve endings fizzling and cracking with uninhibited joy. As Shiro closed the distance between them, the thief couldn’t help but think to himself that the detectives heart was by far his favorite treasure he’d ever stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I kinda maybe wanna explore making this a full blown fic? Yes. Yes I do.
> 
> Lemme know if that's something anyone would be interested in me working on once I've knocked out ITTB and Kingdom :D
> 
> UPDATE 10/4  
> Hey guys! ODM here, I'm doing a 12 Days of Christmas thing where I'm taking 12 prompts that I will post December 14-December 25! Completely free, minimum of 1k words, will write any pairing and any prompt with just a few rules in place. It will be dedicated to you and you'll even receive a digital copy! (Of course, you can remain anonymous too.)
> 
> Check out the information on [Tumblr!](https://theolddarkmachine.tumblr.com/post/166044384257/help-odm-needs-you) Deadline for prompts is 10/31 :)


End file.
